helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2009
2009 was the year when the Elder Club graduated. It is also the year Kusumi Koharu graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Arihara Kanna left and Umeda Erika graduated from ℃-ute and Hello! Project, and S/mileage was formed. Members *March 1: Dà Xiǎo Jiě is formed *March 27: Guardians 4 is formed *March 31: **Elder Club graduates from Hello! Project **Takahashi Ai becomes leader of Hello! Project *April 4: **S/mileage is formed **Sato Ayano and Sezaki Azusa join Hello Pro Egg, but Sezaki Azusa soon withdraws. *May 4: Kira☆Pika, MilkyWay and SHIPS disband *May 26: Aa!, Minimoni, Petitmoni, Tanpopo, v-u-den, and ZYX are revived *June 7: Katsuta Rina and Hirano Tomomi join Hello Pro Egg *June 21: Jang Da Yeon joins Hello! Project Korea *July 11: Arihara Kanna leaves ℃-ute and Hello! Project *July 25: Nakayama Nana leaves Hello! Project Kansai *August 30: Sawada Yuri leaves Hello! Project *September 23: Noto Arisa graduates Hello Pro Egg and joins Up-Front Egg *October 25: Umeda Erika graduates from ℃-ute and Hello! Project *October 30: Inaba Atsuko leaves Hello! Project *November 23: Takagi Sayuki joins Hello Pro Egg *December 6: Kusumi Koharu graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project *December 11: Tanabe Nanami joins Shugo Chara Egg! and Hello Pro Egg Singles - Morning Musume]] - ℃-ute]] - Mano Erina]] - Matsuura Aya]] - S/mileage]] *January 7: Shiawase no Katachi - THE Possible *January 14: Bye Bye - Satoda Mai with Goda Kyodai *January 21: co・no・mi・chi - Buono! *February 4: Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! - Kusumi Koharu *February 11: Chocolate Damashii - Matsuura Aya (last) *February 18: Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume *February 25: **Kenchana ~Daijoubu~ - Maeda Yuki **Shugo Shugo! - Shugo Chara Egg! (last) *March 11: Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou *March 18: Otome no Inori - Mano Erina (major debut) *March 25: Seishun Boku - Yaguchi Mari *April 12: Sadistic Dance - Hangry & Angry *April 15: Bye Bye Bye! - ℃-ute *April 29: MY BOY - Buono! *May 13: Shouganai Yume Oibito - Morning Musume *May 20: **Hajimete no Keiken - Mano Erina *May 27: Omakase♪Guardian - Guardians 4 (debut) *June 3: **Seishun Bus Guide / Rival - Berryz Koubou **LOVE - Rin *June 7: aMa no Jaku - S/mileage (indies debut) *June 17: Don't leave me - Satoda Mai with Gouda Kazoku *June 24: **DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE - Melon Kinenbi & Beat Crusaders **no hesitAtIon - Kago Ai *July 1: Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - ℃-ute *July 22: Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! - Melon Kinenbi & New Rote'ka *July 29: Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina *August 12: **Nanchatte Ren'ai - Morning Musume **sweet suicide summer story - Melon Kinenbi & Midori *August 26: Take It Easy! - Buono! *September 2: School Days - Guardians 4 *September 9: Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ - THE Possible *September 15: Bokutachi Zespri Kiwi Dane - Tsuji Nozomi *September 16: EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! - ℃-ute *September 23: Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage *September 30: Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo - Mano Erina *October 10: Seishun-on-the-Road - Melon Kinenbi & The Collectors *October 28: Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume *November 11: Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou *November 18: PARTY TIME/Watashi no Tamago - Guardians 4, Shugo Chara Egg! *November 23: Suki-chan - S/mileage *November 25: **Love&Peace=Paradise - Mano Erina *December 16: Bravo☆Bravo - Buono! *December 30: Melon Tea - Melon Kinenbi & GOING UNDER GROUND Albums - Mano Erina]] - Kusumi Koharu]] *January 9: 1st Zuì Bàng! - Ice Creamusume *January 14: Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 - Berryz Koubou *January 21: Omoi Afurete - Matsuura Aya *January 28: ④ Akogare My STAR - ℃-ute *February 11: Buono! 2 - Buono! *March 11: Best☆Kirari - Kusumi Koharu (last) *March 18: **Platinum 9 DISC - Morning Musume **Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 5 - Kusumi Koharu, MilkyWay, SHIPS *July 15: Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ - Hello! Project *September 15: Wǒ Shì Dà Xiǎo Jiě - Dà Xiǎo Jiě (debut) *September 16: SWEET BLACK - Goto Maki *October 7: Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection - Morning Musume *November 11: Sadistic Dance - Hangry & Angry *November 18: ℃-ute Nandesu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! ① - ℃-ute *December 2: Petit Best 10 - Hello! Project *December 16: FRIENDS - Mano Erina (debut) *December 26: NO NIGHT EDEN - Noto Arisa (debut) DVDs *February 11: Rika Ishikawa MOST CRISIS! in Hawaii *March 20: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.22 *April 18: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.23 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.24 *June 6: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.25 *September 19: **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.26 **Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.27 *October 11: Morning Musume DVD MAGAZINE Vol.28 *December 5: Kusumi Koharu Sotsugyou Memorial DVD Others *January 14: Berryz Koubou's Formation 5th anniversary *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 11th anniversary *February 21: ℃-ute's Major Debut 2nd anniversary *March 3: Berryz Koubou's Major Debut 5th anniversary *June 11: ℃-ute's Formation 4th anniversary *September 10: ℃-ute Day (℃-ute no Hi) *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 12th anniversary Category:2009